Promise
by Christa21
Summary: Kisah Izuku yang setia menunggu sang kekasih yang tak akan pernah datang. Happy #TODODEKUVALENTINEDAY2018 semuanya!


**Promise**

 **Todoroki Shouto x Midoriya Izuku**

 **Boku no Hero Academia milik Kohei Horikoshi**

 **Cerita milik saya**

 **Summary:**

 **Kisah Izuku yang setia menunggu sang kekasih yang tak akan pernah datang.**

 **Di buat untuk meramaikan event** **#TODODEKUVALENTINEDAY2018**

 **Enjoy!**

 **.**

 **.**

Angin berhembus disertai langit mendung yang bergemuruh, membuat seorang pemuda bersurai hijau ikal bergidik pelan. Jam menunjukan pukul 9 malam, namun hal tersebut tidak membuat pemuda bernama Midoriya Izuku itu beranjak dari kursi taman yang sudah ia tempati sejak dua jam yang lalu. Orang pasti bertanya-tanya mengapa ia mau menunggu sampai selama itu, dan tentu saja Izuku akan menjawab bahwa alasan ia rela duduk lama di situ hanya satu, yaitu menunggu datangnya sang kekasih. Tetapi meski sudah dua jam menunggu, yang ditunggu tetap tak kunjung datang.

 _"_ _Izuku, maafkan aku, acara valentine tahun ini kita tunda dulu ya, ada rapat penting yang tidak bisa kutinggalkan."_

Tangan yang dingin digosok pelan, berusaha mendapatkan sedikit kehangatan. Taman sudah sepi, tetapi Izuku tetap tidak beranjak dari sana. Kekasihnya sudah berjanji akan datang, jadi dia tidak boleh pulang. Bagaimana bila kekasihnya datang saat ia sudah pulang? Tidak, itu tidak bagus. Ia harus tetap menunggu disini sampai kekasihnya datang.

 _"_ _Izuku, aku janji akan datang valentine tahun ini, jadi tunggulah aku jam 7 di taman kota."_

Detik demi detik terus berlalu, hingga tanpa sadar jam sudah berdentang sebelas kali. Kini tepat jam 11 dan itu berarti Izuku sudah menunggu selama 4 jam. Kalau yang di tunggunya orang lain, ia pasti sudah pulang dan bergelung di balik selimutnya yang hangat. Tetapi ia tetap disana. Karena yang ditunggunya ini bukan _orang lain_ , tapi Todoroki Shouto, kekasihnya yang sangat ia cintai. Sesekali ia mengecek ponselnya, kalau-kalau ada pesan dari sang kekasih namun nihil. Tidak ada pesan satupun dari kekasihnya.

 _"_ _Izuku, maaf, ada sedikit masalah di perusahaan, mungkin aku akan terlambat. Apa tidak masalah? Sekali lagi maafkan aku, aku janji akan datang. Jadi tunggulah aku."_

Langit yang mendung perlahan menjatuhkan rintik-rintik hujan. Namun Izuku tetap tak bergeming sedikitpun. Izuku tak boleh pergi bahkan untuk sekedar berteduh. Karena kekasihnya pasti akan kesulitan mencarinya saat ia datang nanti. Ia hanya perlu duduk manis dan menunggu Shouto datang. Ia rela melakukan ini karena ia percaya bahwa Shouto pasti datang. Ia sangat yakin akan hal itu. Tapi mungkin sebentar lagi, bukankah kekasihnya bilang dia sibuk? Ya, mungkin sebentar lagi. Izuku memaksakan senyum pada bibirnya meskipun bibirnya sudah terasa kaku karena dingin. Hujan semakin lebat mengguyur bumi.

 _"_ _Izuku, aku sedang dalam perjalanan, tunggu aku."_

Tap! Tap! Tap!

Seseorang melangkah mendekati Izuku, dengan cepat ia menoleh demi melihat orang tersebut. Shouto-kun! Itu pasti dia! Izuku tersenyum lebar—

"Shouto-kun! Kau—" sebelum akhirnya senyuman itu luntur. Perkataannyapun dibiarkan menggantung, karena yang datang bukanlah kekasihnya melainkan sahabat masa kecilnya, Bakugo Katsuki.

"Kacchan.." sinar matanya yang awalnya bercahaya kini meredup bersamaan dengan kepalanya yang kembali menunduk.

"Deku, apa yang kau lakukan di sini malam-malam begini?" pertanyaan meluncur dari bibir Katsuki. Sekedar basa basi. Karena tanpa bertanyapun Katsuki sudah tau apa yang Izuku lakukan di taman itu sendirian tengah malam begini.

"Tentu saja menunggu Shouto-kun. Dia janji akan mengajakku makan coklat di semua toko coklat yang kuinginkan, lho." dijawab dengan antusias oleh Izuku. Katsuki menunduk hingga matanya terhalang oleh poninya sendiri.

"Sudah cukup." katanya. Izuku kembali mendongak demi menatap wajah Katsuki.

"Huh?"

"Kubilang sudah cukup! Berhentilah membohongi dirimu sendiri! Ini sudah dua tahun berlalu! Jangan menyiksa dirimu sendiri!" payung yang Katsuki pegang terlempar ke tanah. Katsuki mencengkram kedua bahu Izuku. Suaranya terdengar sangat marah.

"A-apa maksudmu, Kacchan? Aku tidak mengerti." Izuku menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kekasihmu sudah tidak ada! Todoroki Shouto sudah meninggal karena kecelakaan mobil tepat di perjalanan ke taman ini untuk menemuimu, Deku! Sadarlah! Jangan membuat semua orang khawatir, sialann!" Katsuki terengah-engah setelah menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

Tes!

Air mata mengalir turun dari pelupuk mata Izuku.

"Bohong.." lirihnya, "Ini semua bohong.."

"Deku! Ugh! Mengertilah! Keluarlah dari khayalanmu dan hadapilah kenyataan!"

"Tidak! Jangan membohongiku, Kacchan! Shouto-kun tidak meninggal! Dia pasti datang! Ia sudah berjanji padaku! Dia pasti datang! Pasti!"

"Deku! Kau—" Katsuki membawa Izuku kedalam sebuah pelukan erat. Ia dan yang lainnya khawatir, tidakkah Izuku sadar akan hal itu?

"Bohong! Kacchan pembohong! Ternyata kalian semua sama saja! Ibu, paman Yagi, teman-teman bahkan Kacchan juga membohongiku! Kalian pikir ini lucu?! Kenapa kalian bilang Shouto-kun sudah meninggal!? Ia tidak meninggal!" Izuku berontak dipelukan Katsuki.

"Keluarlah dari ilusi yang mengekangmu! Kami sangat mengkhawatiranmu, kau tahu?"

"Tidak! Tidak! Kalian semua pembohong! Hiks! Semua selalu saja membohongiku! Shouto-kun hanya sibuk! Ia tidak meninggal!"

"Deku, hentikan! Todorokipun pasti tak akan senang melihatmu begini. Kumohon…Izuku." suara Katsuki mulai serak dan pecah, sepertinya ia tengah menahan menangis.

Pelukkan Katsuki pada tubuh Izuku semakin mengerat. Meskipun sering kali kasar pada Izuku, Katsuki sebenarnya sangat menyayangi sahabatnya ini, dan ia tak akan mungkin membiarkan sahabatnya terus menerus menyakiti dirinya sendiri dengan meyakinkan diri bahwa semua kenyataan itu hanyalah kebohongan belaka. Harus ada yang menyadarkan Izuku dan ia rasa itulah tanggung jawabnya sebagai sahabat sejak kecilnya. Karena ibu Izukupun sudah menyerah untuk menyadarkan anaknya. Kata-kata terus terlontar dan ia tidak akan berhenti sebelun Izuku sembuh dari luka lamanya.

"Izuku…" panggil seseorang. Mata sembab Izuku membelalak lebar. Itu suara kekasihnya! Itu suara Shouto! Perlahan ia mengangkat kepalanya demi melihat dari atas bahu Katsuki dan benar saja, kekasihnya, Todoroki Shouto tengah berdiri disana dengan raut sedih.

"Shouto-kun…" panggilnya. Tiba-tiba semua menghilang dan hanya ada dirinya dan Shouto di sebuah tempat putih bersih yang kosong.

"Shouto-kun, aku benar-benar merindukanmu! Aku tau kau tidak mati! Mereka semua berbohong padaku! Kau masih hidup, buktinya kau—" perkataan Izuku terputus saat ia melihat Shouto menggeleng pelan.

"Berhentilah, Izuku. Berhenti menungguku. Aku tidak akan pernah kembali lagi." senyum pedih terukir di bibir Shouto. Izuku terdiam sebelum menggeleng pelan.

"Shouto-kun, jangan bercanda. Apa kalian bekerja sama untuk mengerjaiku? Ini tidak lucu, kau tahu?"

"Aku tidak bercanda, Izuku. Apakah aku kelihatan tengah bercanda?" Shouto menatap Izuku lekat. Air mata kembali menggenang di pelupuk mata Izuku.

"Ini bohong, pasti kalian hanya mengerjaiku. Kau tidak mungkin meninggal kan? Ayolah, jangan begini, Shouto-kun." Izuku kembali terisak. Shouto mengusap lelehan air mata Izuku dengan jari jempolnya sebelum kedua tangannya menangkup wajah Izuku. "Aku mencintaimu, Shouto-kun." lirih Izuku. Shouto mengangguk.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, tapi kini kita sudah tak bisa bersama lagi, dunia kita berbeda Izuku. Tolong mengertilah." Shouto menggeleng.

"Kalau begitu aku akan menyusulmu!" putus Izuku. Shouto terbelalak kaget saat mendengar ucapan spontan Izuku.

"Jangan berpikiran bodoh, Izuku! Aku tidak mengizinkanmu bunuh diri! Apalagi demi menyusulku!" bentak Shouto.

"Kalau begitu aku harus bagaimana? Aku bukanlah apa-apa tanpamu, Shouto-kun! Aku sendirian!" Izuku menutup matanya dengan tangan.

"Lupakan aku." kata Shouto dengan nada final. Mata Izuku membelalak lebar.

"Mana mungkin aku bisa, Shouto-kun! Kau satu-satunya yang peduli padaku! Aku tidak akan pernah bisa melupakanmu!" bantah Izuku. Tetap keras kepala. Shouto menghela nafas sebelum membawa Izuku kedalam pelukannya.

"Ya, kau bisa. Lupakan aku dan keluarlah dari khayalanmu tentang aku yang masih hidup. Mulailah dengan berhenti menungguku di hari valentine karena aku tidak akan pernah datang untuk menepati janjiku, kau hanya menyakiti dirimu sendiri, Izuku."

"Tapi—"

"Dan pernahkah kau sadari bahwa banyak orang yang mengkhawatirkanmu? Kau tidak sendiri. Jadi kumohon berhentilah memikirkanku dan mulailah membuka matamu bahwa masih ada yang peduli padamu, Izuku."

Sekelebat bayangan tentang ibunya, teman-temannya,dan juga paman Yagi yang selalu menghawatirkannya terlintas di benaknya bagai potongan film lama. Dan ia baru menyadari bahwa apa yang Shouto katakan memang benar adanya. Dirinyalah yang terlalu egois dan tidak memikirkan perasaan mereka semua. Semua ini salahnya. Ia telah melukai dirinya dan membuat semua orang yang mengkhawatirkannya ikut sakit.

"Baiklah… aku berhenti…" katanya. Air mata masih mengalir dari kedua mata sewarna daunnya.

"Benar begitu, Izuku. Berjanjilah untuk melupakanku dan mulailah menjalani hidupmu seperti biasa." Shouto mulai di kelilingi cahaya putih, "Kuharap kau bahagia tanpa kehadiranku di sisimu, Izuku. Aku mencintaimu selamanya, _sayonara._ " dan kecupan lembut penuh cinta dari Shouto mendarat di kening Izuku untuk yang terakhir kalinya sebelum ia menghilang menjadi serpihan cahaya.

" _Sayonara_ , Shouto-kun"

Izuku membuka matanya dan semua kembali seperti semula. Ia yang berada di taman, hujan deras, Kacchan yang terus berbicara untuk menyadarkannya, pelukan yang kian mengerat, matanya yang kembali panas dan berakhir tangisnya yang kembali pecah. Kenapa ia terlambat menyadari bahwa masih ada yang peduli padanya?

"Kacchan…Sudah cukup..Aku berhenti.." lirihnya. Mengulangi kembali kalimat yang ia katakan pada Shouto tadi. Katsuki yang mendengar lirihan Izuku membelalakan matanya dan segera melepas pelukannya untuk memastikan ia tidak salah dengar.

"Kau bilang apa tadi?" tanyanya. Izuku menatapnya sebelum membalas.

"Aku berhenti, Kacchan. Aku akan merelakannya." Izuku tersenyum tulus. Untuk pertama kalinya setelah dua tahun berlalu, Izuku tersenyum tulus. Katsuki terpesona selama beberapa saat melihat senyuman Izuku. Ini bukan ilusi semata, Izuku sudah _sembuh._ Sahabatnya benar-benar sudah keluar dari kepompong khayalan yang ia ciptakan sendiri. Lama Katsuki memandang Izuku sebelum Izuku menyadarkannya.

"Berhentilah memandangku seakan aku hal teraneh yang pernah kau lihat, Kacchan. Dan juga, Uraraka-san bisa cemburu kalau tahu kau sebegitu pedulinya padaku sampai memelukku seerat itu. Kalian sudah bertunangan bukan?" tangan itu memungut payung yang terlempar kemudian memayungi mereka berdua. Senyuman kembali mengembang dengan indah dan Katsuki rasa ia akan benar-benar menangis kalau ia memandang wajah itu terlalu lama.

 _'_ _Ia tidak akan cemburu, sebaliknya ia akan sangat senang mengetahui sahabatnya sudah kembali seperti biasa.'_ Batin Katsuki sambil tersenyum tipis membayangkan reaksi semua orang begitu mengetahui hal ini.

"Ayo…kita pulang, Kacchan. Aku tidak boleh sampai sakit, karena besok aku akan mengunjungi Shouto-kun untuk membawakannya coklat valentine buatanku, meskipun kurasa ini sedikit terlambat." Izuku, masih dengan senyuman tulusnya, menarik tangan Katsuki untuk keluar dari taman tersebut. Katsuki tersenyum sebelum mengangguk dan berkata,

"Ayo, semua pasti sudah menunggu kita." Dan dibalas dengan anggukan pelan.

 _Selamat tinggal masa lalu, biarlah semua menjadi kenangan yang tak terlupakan hingga kapanpun._

-Fin-

A/N : Apa ini yang saya buat?! Maafkan saya, Shirochin-san! Entah kenapa ngetiknya ngalir begitu saja dan setelah sadar jadinya malah begini. Harap maklum karena saya masih baru ^^V Dan apakah ini masih bisa di sebut bertemakan valentine? Soalnya tentang valentinenya malah cuma nyempil dikit dan kok suram sekali ya? T.T Duh, maafkan ketidakmampuan saya .. Intinya saya berterima kasih kepada **Shirocchin** yang sudah menyelenggarakan event ini dan terakhir, Happy #TODODEKUVALENTINEDAY2018 semuanya! Oh iya, di bawah masih ada sedikit lanjutannya, silakan dibaca.

.

.

Omake~

Langit berwarna jingga, menunjukkan bahwa sebentar lagi matahari akan terbenam saat seseorang berjalan di area pemakaman. Ia dengan tenang melewati berpuluh-puluh nisan sebelum ia sampai di depan sebuah nisan berukirkan nama 'Todoroki Shouto'. Ia berjongkok di depan nisan tersebut dengan sebuket bunga dan sekotak coklat ditangan. Senyum mengembang dibibirnya sebelum ia meletakkan buket bunga yang dipegangnya diatas nisan tersebut.

"Halo, Shouto-kun. Apa kabar?" sapanya sambil mengelus pelan ukirkan nama 'Todoroki Shouto' diatas nisan tersebut dengan sayang.

"Aku baik disini." Senyum tipis mengembang, "Kau tahu? Rasanya semua kejadian yang kualami kemarin seperti mimpi. Aku yang masih belum mau mengakui bahwa kau sudah..meninggal dan kau yang muncul di hadapanku…Itu benar-benar terasa tidak masuk akal." Sosok itu, Izuku, menatap nisan itu dengan nanar. Pikirannya kembali ke kejadian kemarin, mengulang semuanya bagaikan film. Lama ia terdiam sebelum ia tersadar dan menggeleng.

"Baiklah, lupakan kata-kataku tadi! Aku kesini untuk membawakanmu cokelat buatanku, bukan untuk bernostalgia!" Izuku membuka kotak yang ia bawa, menunjukkan banyak cokelat hitam kecil berbentuk hati yang dibungkus kertas berwarna emas.

"Bagaimana Shouto-kun? Kau suka? Ini kubuat sendiri lho." Ia mengambil satu cokelat kemudian membuka bungkusnya sebelum meletakkannya diatas nisan tersebut.

"Kau suka sekali cokelat hitam'kan? Aku jadi ingat valentine pertama yang kita rayakan saat kita masih SMA dulu. Saat kau kuberi cokelat susu dan kau memakannya sampai habis padahal kau tidak suka manis, aku sangat menyesal lho saat tahu kalau kau ternyata suka cokelat hitam dan ternyata kau memaksa memakan cokelat yang kuberikan karena itu kubuat sendiri. Kau benar-benar manis, hahaha." Izuku tertawa mengingat kenangan masa SMA mereka. Sebelum akhirnya tawa itu mereda dan di gantikan oleh suara isak yang samar terdengar.

"Shouto-kun, aku benar-benar merindukanmu. Hiks!" air matanya menetes mengenai batu nisan Shouto, "Jika saja waktu bisa di ulang kembali..Hiks! Hiks!" Izuku terisak sambil mengelus-elus nisan dingin tersebut. Mulutnya tak henti megucapkan kalimat penyesalan dan kalimat lain yang merupakan curahan dari kesedihannya. Izuku baru berangsur tenang setelah matahari benar-benar tenggelam.

Izuku terdiam selama beberapa saat. Isakannya baru saja berhenti dan barulah ia tersadar saat melihat langit suadah gelap yang berarti bahwa ia sudah terlalu lama di sana. Sudah saatnya untuk pulang dan mengucapkan perpisahan.

"Shouto-kun, sepertinya aku menghabiskan waktu terlalu lama di sini, tanpa sadar hari sudah malam dan aku harus pulang. Tak apa, aku pasti akan sering mengunjungimu. Ah, dan semoga kau menikmati cokelatnya, Shouto-kun. Sampai jumpa lagi." Izuku mengelus nisan itu untuk yang terakhir kalinya sebelum ia berbalik meninggalkan area pemakaman. Meninggalkan cokelat dan sebuket bunga untuk yang dicinta. Dan juga melewatkan bisikkan yang terdengar bersama embusan angin.

 _"_ _Terima kasih untuk cokelat dan bunganya, aku mencintaimu, Izuku."_

-Owari-

Terima kasih sudah membaca! Mohon kritik dan sarannya ya, semuanya~


End file.
